Various thin film layers for semiconductor devices may be deposited with atomic layer deposition (ALD) processes. However, existing ALD processes may not be suitable for depositing highly conformal dielectric films. For example, many existing ALD processes cannot offer a combination of high throughput (rapid deposition) and high conformality.